The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘SAKCAL098.’ It is characterized by having rosy scarlet flowers and a compact growth habit. ‘SAKCAL098’ originated from a hybridization made in 2003 in Kakegawa, Japan. The female parent was a proprietary hybrid Calibrachoa breeding line named ‘K9-326’ (unpatented) having a pink flower color and a creeping plant growth habit. The male parent was a proprietary hybrid Calibrachoa breeding line named ‘K0-213’ (unpatented) characterized by its rose flower color and compact plant growth habit.
In November 2003, ‘K9-326’ and ‘K0-213’ were crossed and 160 seeds were obtained. In February 2004, the F1 seed was sown in the greenhouse, cultivated and plant lines were produced with flower colors of pink, pink and rosy scarlet with compact plant growth habit. In May 2004, the line ‘K5-133’ was selected for its rosy scarlet flower color and compact plant growth habit. In July 2004, line K5-133′ was vegetatively propagated, cultivated and evaluated. In October 2004, line ‘K5-133’ was confirmed to be fixed and stable. Line ‘K5-133’ was propagated again from February to April 2005 to reconfirm the line's stability. The line was subsequently named ‘SAKCAL098’ and its unique characteristics were found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative cuttings.